


If Marinette Was Ladybug...

by mayuralover



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, What-If, fluff kinda, hypothesizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuralover/pseuds/mayuralover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino speculates about the similarities between Marinette and Ladybug, and Adrien just won't have it. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Marinette Was Ladybug...

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by [portentous-offerings' comic](https://portentous-offerings.tumblr.com/post/145053772703/making-sketchy-comics-for-things-that-id-like-to), where Alya and Marinette have a similar conversation about Adrien being Chat Noir.  
> I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.

Nino and Adrien sat in Adrien's room, enjoying a video game on one of Adrien's rare days off.

"So like I've been asking, why wouldn't you believe me when I say that Ladybug and Marinette are pretty similar, dude?" Nino asked during a pause break. It seemed as if Nino had caught some of Alya's sleuthing curiosity and decided to speculate about their friend.

"What? Nino, they aren't alike at all. Have you seen Marinette? She can't say two words without being a stuttering mess in front of me, and I don't know why. Do I intimidate her? Is it because I'm a model? I thought our relationship became better after that gum incident and me helping her great uncle and the UMS 3 tournament. Is it because of my father? It's true that she's an aspiring designer...it's my dad, isn't it, Nino? Oh, how do I fix this?!" Adrien asked, looking directly at Nino, no more than a couple of inches from his face.

"Chill. Out. Adrien." Nino said, pushing the model away from his face. "Believe me when I say that it isn't because you're a model or because of your dad." I'd tell him why, but Alya would kill me! "Anyway, what's so bad about just...hypothesizing? I mean, she's got the hair."

Adrien shook his head and waved his hand at the idea. "She could be a fan. There are lots of girls out there who honor by imitating. And besides, I'm not going to entertain the idea that Marinette could be Ladybug."

Nino sucked on his lollipop, pausing for a moment before asking, "But why? They're really similar to each other, if you think about it."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Okay, sure, Marinette is a good leader; she's class president and stands up even to Chloe. She's pretty quick on her toes and has solutions to a lot of problems. She's kind to everyone and wants to make them happy. If she were Ladybug..."

Nino nudged Adrien, urging him to continue. "If she were Ladybug? Yes?"

Adrien looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "That wouldn't be so bad."

Nino gave Adrien a knowing look and said, "Oh, really? Just two minutes ago, you said that the two were nothing alike."

"Well, okay, but if Marinette was Ladybug, that would be...too much!" Adrien said, throwing his hands up in the air, a look of awe and exasperation on his face.

"Too much? What the heck are you talking about?" Nino asked, puzzled.

"That means that she's a part time crime fighter on top of being student who has to find time to do homework and study. Then there's working at her parents' bakery, and her duties as class president. And she designs and sews! It's like she's perfect!" Adrien shouted, having jumped out of his chair, upending it.

Nino blinked, saying, "You really admire Marinette, don't you?"

"Well...she's just pretty amazing, you know? I'm nothing like her."

"Bro, Adrien, dude. You're the face of the Agreste brand and you play the piano, fence, and take Chinese. If that's not wearing a lot of hats, I don't know what is," Nino retorted pointing his lollipop at Adrien.

"Okay, fine, we both juggle a lot of things."

"So are you going to admit that you like her, too?" Nino asked. "You did compliment her a lot."

Adrien narrowed his eyes. What was up with his friends trying to hook them up together? "Nino, I don't like her that way; I'm giving credit where credit is due."

"Fine, fine. Be that way, let's just get back to playing. I won't push it any further. Sorry, man," Nino said, pressing the start button on the controller to continue their battle.

Adrien had a hard time focusing after their conversation, though. There was no way sweet and shy Marinette could be the confident and poised Ladybug, though...right?

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first story in this fandom, even though I've been reading all kinds of ML stuff for months. If any of you ever see portentous, would you mind tell them about this story? I don't have a tumblr, so I wouldn't know how to contact them. Thanks again for reading :)


End file.
